I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic device and, in particular, to a magnetic device with electrodes made of a lead frame.
II. Description of the Prior Art
As an inductor has gradually become smaller and thinner, it is not easy to position the coil accurately which will affect product yield. The electrodes of the inductor are exposed to the lateral surface of the inductor so that a fixed space must be kept in the circuit board to prevent short circuit. Moreover, with the shrinkage of product size, a bad C-face crack will result from a bent stress when the electrodes of the inductor are bent during the molding process.
So far there are some drawbacks in the various types of inductors disclosed in the prior arts. In JP4795489B1, the design of the inductor which needs many electroplating steps induces a lot of process steps; the material capable of be electroplated is limited; and the electrodes of the inductor are exposed to the lateral surface of the inductor. In CN201207320Y, the conductive wires bent to the bottom of the iron core induce that the iron core doesn't have a smooth surface. If pressure is still applied in package process, the iron core easily has a crack.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a magnetic device and a manufacturing method thereof to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.